Cursed Within
by Fall Out Chick
Summary: Zuko along with many other people have been cursed over the centuries. Cursed with a unique creature in some people. Zuko seeks to find a reverse process anyways. [Aang has stopped the comet and has mastered all the four elements]


Desclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. But I do own only few of my characters.

-Chapter One-

"The Creature"

The full moon was out; not a cloud in the heavens intefeared. Deep in the dark and thick forest was a couple running away. "Koga, I think this is good enough. The elders can't find us in here," the young pretty girl said, holding her lover's hand to seize any further in. But it was too late. The beast was on its' way smelling fresh meat to hunt and kill down. Swiftly running on all four in desperate need of food; jumping from rock to rock; tree to tree. It crawled up onto an unsteady path where tiny rocks slipped down.

Finally, it spotted a light. Time to strike.

"Kaito, I think your right," Koga said, not sure. He sat down on a mossy log, setting the lamp beside him. "C'mon, here's our chance," she said desperately, sitting on Koga's lap facing him while he tries to reach for her clothes. Kaito slipped her hands in his kimono; feeling her way around his firm fit body.

SNAP. A twig snapped. His lips parted from Kaito's then stood up fast sending her to fall off, hitting her head. "What was that?" He took the lamp lighting the perimeter. "Ow! What is wrong with you?" she asked, rubbing her head. Koga took one last look around then knelt down to help her up.

It passed right by, not making a sound escape into the air.

"I'm sorry Kaito. I thought I heard something."

"Whatever, let's just continue." Koga went for her lips again, while she started slipping his kimono off. Koga did the same exploring her body. Not a minute later and they're really into eachother. But this time there was a loud snort. "Ahhh! What was that?" Kaito whimpered, covering herself quickly. Now Koga was getting very intimidaited. "Maybe it was just a pig?"

A long howl came. It seemed like forever while it howled. "I spoke too soon..." A cold chill ran up both their spines.

"Koga! I don't like the sound of this," her voice started cracking. _Those foot steps... _Koga thought, closing his eyes. He kneeled down and placed his ears against the earth. "Hey! Get up! This is no time to sleep." Kaito was worried. _I can hear them...however, it is traveling on all four. _ He felt a very faint vibration on his ear lobe... _RUN._

Koga grabbed the lamp while Kaito on his right. "Koga, what's wrong?" Koga picked up the pace. "There's something out here." "Like what?" Kaito asked again, trying to ignore the tight grasp in Koga's hand. He didn't answer for awhile. "I don't wanna know..." he replied, sounding serious of running more than explaining. A minute had passed and they still ran. Thump thump thump. A sound of a stampede came. Koga glanced back with a drip of sweat falling down. He saw glowing red eyes. _What the hell? _ he looked straight ahead again. This time it became louder. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. Kaito gasped breathlessy crying now. Koga's heart was beating rapidly as if he could hear drumming coming from his chest.

"GO," Koga exclaimed, pulling Kaito in front of him.

"Ok..." Kaito agreed, trying to hold back her tears. She knew something bad was gonna happen. She knew that something was after them. but they don't know what it is. It wasn't too soon when they got their answer. "AAAARRGH!" Kaito stopped dead in her tracks, trembling with fear. She heard vicious noises as if it was coming from a wild animal. She gasped softly but with great fear in her eyes. Too big to let out a scream. She found herself looking at a strange creature attacking Koga. The beast was on top of him trying to get a bite out of him. Standing ten feet tall, big and husky, mouth drooling with hunger, and jet black fur...

A werewolf.

It's surprising to Kaito because she doesn't even know what _is_ a werewolf at all. Or any other person at that _time_. "KAITO, GET OUTTA HERE," Koga commanded, blocking off the beast's mouth with a long wood; snapping it out. Now blood was dripping down on the Koga. "No, I won't!"

"Just do it," he exclaimed at her again, swinging his kusari-gama that he grabbed as he broke free.

"Not without you! You need help!"

"Argh, I got it!" Koga strck the creature hard.

"But Koga!"

"KAITO! JUST DO WHAT I JUST-" Koga's kusari-gama was grabbed by the clever creature. _What the hell?_ In a split second, the werewolf pulled on the kusari-gama flinging Koga along with it then slamming against a tree. He fell unconscience. Again, Kaito gasped, watching the werewolf breathing heavy from exhaustion. _What should I do, what should I do? _Kaito looked around for anything that would be useful. There. Her eyes were fixed on the lamp which wasn't too far from her reach when Koga dropped it. _Thank goodness it's still lit. _

"Hey! You ugly looking..." The creature turned his attention, looking furious for being bothered by a worthless thing. "AArrgh!" Kaito yelled, throwing the lamp with all her strength. It cracked as soon as it shattered all over the beast's face. It roared in pain, trying to scratch off the peices of thick glass which stabbed through it's skin and eyes, blinding it. Finally, it decided to retreat leaving a trail of blood. But when it turned around it ran right into a tree crying in agony again. Kaito made her way towards Koga's aid.

"Koga! Are you alright? Koga!" she exclaimed, taking a look at his back where the wound marked. She picked him up and helped him walk by her side. Koga was a little aware of what happened. It didn't care to him at all, as long as they got out alive.

Several moments later, the sky was turning dark blue. It was close to dawn. Koga and Kaito took one more step on top of a hill, there, they finally saw their village again. "Koga... We're here," she said, revealing satisfactory in her voice. Koga nodded and gave a sigh. "Let's just get there fast enough because I gotta take a leak." Kaito smiled, "Even after what we've just gone through-" "We've gone through hell," he interrupted. "Whatever, but you seem to make a lame joke even after fighting off-" "A butt ugly hairy animal that gave us hell?" "Yeah. Now c'mon, I don't want you to end up pissing all over me."

The two weary teenagers arrived at the village, with the elders asking countless questions. They explained everything... Everything. It was there that they had to do it.

Summon the Avatar...

A/C: Please R&R. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
